Miasteczko Celestic
| zachód = | północ-zachód = | północ-wschód = | południe-zachód = | południe-wschód = | demografia = 22 mieszkańców | punkt = Dom rodzinny Cynthii Ruiny Celestic Centrum Badań Historycznych Celestic | gra = Pokémon Diamond i Pearl Pokémon Platinum | transport = | ruch = | lider = | odznaka = | specjalizacja = | mistrz = | elita4 = | elita-spec = | kapitan = | kahuna = | z-kryształ = | totem = | mapa = }} Miasteczko Celestic (Jap.: カンナギタウン Kannagi Town) to miasto w regionie Sinnoh. Jest to małe miasteczko, które zachowuje historię Sinnoh i stare sposoby życia. W centrum miasta znajduje się niewielka świątynia z czasów starożytnych. Jest to jedno z najmniejszych miasteczek w całym regionie. Jest także jednym z najstarszych miejsc, a niektórzy twierdzą, że miasteczko było tam od czasu stworzenia Sinnoh. Jest to rodzinne miasto Cynthii i dziadków członkini Elitarnej Czwórki Kalos, Drasny. Slogan Przeszłość żyje (Jap.: むかしを つたえる まち A town that conveys the past.) Punkty Zainteresowania thumb|right|230px|Miasteczko Celestic w [[Pokémon Diamond i Pearl|Diamond i Pearl]] Dom rodzinny Cynthii Po pokonaniu Zespołu Galactic w Górze Coronet, gracz może przyjść tutaj, aby zobaczyć obraz maskotki odpowiednika ich wersji gry (Dialga w Pearl i Palkia w Diamond), aby dodać go do Pokédexu. Ruiny Celestic Wewnątrz jaskini, w centrum miasta, znajdują się ryciny opowiadające legendę o Azelfie, Mespricie i Uxie. Jednak w anime zostało to pokazane jako prawdziwe ruiny, z filarami i strukturą podobną do świątyni. Wewnątrz znajduje się fresk z udziałem Strażników jezior. Został on nieco zniszczony przez atak Zespołu Galactic na Centrum Badawcze w Zespół G znowu uderza i Kradzież zespołowa. W Pokémon Platinum wydarzenie zostaje odblokowane tutaj po zakończeniu historii Stark Mountain. Kiedy zostanie zbadany obraz z tyłu ruin, pojawi się Cynthia i opowie historię o tym obrazie. Cynthia: . Cynthia następnie opuszcza jaskinię i wydarzenie kończy się. Jeśli gracz odpowie "nie", gdy Cynthia zapyta, czy może kontynuować, odpowie: Cynthia następnie opuszcza jaskinię i wydarzenie kończy się. Centrum Badań Historycznych Centrum Badań Historycznych Miasteczka Celestic to ekskluzywny dla anime budynek, w którym znajdują się rzadkie artefakty, takie jak Połyskująca Kula. Ruiny Celestic znajdują się bezpośrednio za budynkiem i tutaj odkryto Połyskującą Kulę. Demografia Pokémon Diamond, Pearl i Platinum Populacja Miasteczka Celestic wynosi 22 mieszkańców, co czyni go trzecim najmniej zaludnionym miasteczkiem w regionie Sinnoh. Mieszka tutaj większość rodziny Cynthii. Poké Market | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }}}} Przedmioty |D=yes|P=yes|display= }} }} a ma wysoką przyja|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Okular Wyboru}} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Ciemne Okulary}} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|Od w domu na południowym zachodzie|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} Pokémony Trenerzy Pokémon Diamond i Pearl Pokémon Platinum Ruiny Celestic |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Cyrus.gif |prize= 6840 |class=Przywódca Galaktycznych |classlink=Cyrus |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasteczko Celestic |locationname=Ruiny Celestic |pokemon=3}} | | | W Centrum Pokemonów W niektóre dni gracz może rzucić wyzwanie Trenerowi, który pojawia się w Centrum Pokémonów. W zależności od postępu w grze, podczas rewanżu Trener będzie miał Pokémony o wyższym poziomie. / |1|439|Mime Jr.|♂| / |None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} |792|2|122|Mr. Mime|♂|33|None|064|Kadabra|♂|33|None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} |1056|3|122|Mr. Mime|♂|44|None|064|Kadabra|♂|44|None|424|Ambipom|♂|44|None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} / |3|122|Mr. Mime|♂| / |None|065|Alakazam|♂| / |None|424|Ambipom|♂| / |None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} W anime thumb|left|250px|Miasteczko Celestic w anime W anime, Celestic Town jest rodzinnym miasteczkiem Championa Ligi Sinnoh, Cynthii, jej babci i szefowej Centrum Badań Historycznych Celestic, Profesor Caroliny, oraz Lily, słynnej PokeStylistki i byłej Koordynatorki Pokémon, znanej również jako "Tygrysia Lilia Celestic". Ash, i przybyli do Celestic w Starcie dwóch pokoleń!. Dawn chętnie odwiedziła salon mody Lily i poznała kobietę, która przerwała zwycięską passę jej mamy. Ash był jednak nastawiony na znalezienie sposobu na przeciwdziałanie Hipnozie Pokémonów Fantiny i postanowił trenować na potrzeby walki w Sali. Kiedy Dawn i Brock przybyli do sklepu, recepcjonista powiedział im, że Lila jest nieobecna i spędza cały dzień wolny, ku rozczarowaniu Dawn. thumb|right|220px|Wstążka Celestic Później, w Sali Pokazów, Dawn odkryła, że Lila wzięła dzień wolny, aby wziąć udział w Pokazach Celestic. Na Scenie Apelowej Lila zrobiła wrażenie na trzech sędziach, pokazując wyjątkowe cechy jej Cherrima. Dawn wykonała również dobrą robotę podczas apelu - Buneary stworzyła rzeźbę lodową, na której można było się ślizgać. Jessilinie jednak nie udało się zrobić wrażenia i została wyeliminowany z rywalizacji. W rundach bitewnych Dawn i Lila pokonali pierwszych dwóch przeciwników i doszły do finałów Pokazów. Na początku Dawn miała pewne problemy, ponieważ Śpiew i Słodki Wdzięk Delcatty Lily uniemożliwiały jej walkę z Ambipom, ale ostatecznie udało jej się pokonać rywalkę z dzieciństwa jej mamy i zdobyć upragnioną Wstążkę Celestic, jej trzecią wstążkę pokazową. Ash i odwiedzili Centrum Badań Historycznych Celestic w Zespół G znowu uderza, gdzie razem z Cynthią, jej babcią i Oficer Jenny, próbowali powstrzymać Team Galactic przed kradzieżą Połyskującej Kuli. Niestety, nie udało im się. W Kradzież zespołowa, wrogi zespół opuścił miasto z dwoma kulami czasoprzestrzennymi znajdującymi się w ich posiadaniu. Galeria Lila store.png|Sklep Lily Celestic Contest Hall.png|Sala Pokazów Celestic museum.png|Centrum Badań W mandze 210px|thumb|left|Ruiny Celestic w Pokémon Adventures thumb|right|Miasteczko Celestic w Pokémon Adventures W mandze Pokémon Adventures , , i babcia Cynthii przybyli do Celiestic w ''Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I''. Podczas swojego pobytu napotkali Cyrusa, który chciał wejść do Ruin Celestic, aby sfotografować freski przedstawiające Azelfa, Uxie i Mesprita. Udało mu się dostać do ruin i zrobić zdjęcia, ale Diamond i Pearl zdołali ukraść i zniszczyć jego aparat przed wyjazdem. W mandze Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! thumb|right|Miasteczko Celestic w Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Mitsumi i Hareta udali się do Celestic w ''Dialga's Secret Keys''. Babcia Cyntii jest seniorką miasta. Zespół Galactic podłożył bombę w Ruinach Celestic, ale została ona udaremniona przez Haretę i jego Piplupa. Ciekawostki *Muzyka w Celestic jest taka sama jak w Mieście Eterna, które jest sąsiednią miejscowością Celestic. *Kapliczka w środku miasta jest uderzająco podobna do kapliczki znalezionej w Lesie Ilex w Johto w Pokémon HeartGold i SoulSilver. Przypadkowo nazwa Celestic dzieli się czterema pierwszymi literami z Celebi. *W grach nie ma telewizorów w tym mieście. *Jeśli zostanie użyta Powtórka Akcji, a gracz spróbuje przenieść się do środkowej części miasta, gra się zawiesi. Kategoria:Miejsca w Diamond i Pearl Kategoria:Miejsca w Platinum Kategoria:Miasteczka Kategoria:Miejsca w Sinnoh